1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of burglar protection devices and more particularly to burglar guards for existing conventional windows and doors.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Burglar protection devices are known in the art. The most common device being "burglar bars" which are wrought iron bars attached to the exterior of a building to cover existing windows and doors. Most prior art patents dealing with window covers are directed toward insulating windows and storm shutters.
Julien, U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,727 discloses and insulating window constructed of a glass pane mounted in a frame having an insulating seal. The insulating window frame is pivotally attached to the sash of a conventional window.
Goodman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,388 discloses a steel storm shutter removably attached to the exterior surface of a conventional window sash. The attachment means are located on the exterior side of the window frame.
Korany, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,545 discloses a removable window structure comprising a glass or acrylic resin window pane mounted in a frame. The frame contains wire springs to bias the frame members outwardly from the pane so that the frame will fit the periphery of conventional window frames. Knobs on the frame serve to facilitate installation and removal of the structure. The structure cooperates with conventional windows to act as a double pane. The material used is not resistant to breakage and the attachment means would make it unsuitable for burglar protection.
Ruiz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,882 discloses a lock shielding assembly used to cover dead bolt type door locks. The assembly comprises a housing containing a longitudinal slot to receive a shield plate and a hole in its center which covers the key hole. A series of pins retain the shield plate in the housing. A cover plate covers the housing and is locked thereto. The user must unlock and remove the cover plate, then remove selected pins to remove the shield plate and expose the key hole.
Oliver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,104 discloses a removable protector for locks comprised of a metal ring mounted around a door knob. A dome shaped housing having a permanent magnet in its base covers the door knob. The magnetic force holds the housing onto the ring. A lever is provided to enable the user to remove the housing when desired.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose the present invention which comprises burglar guards for existing conventional windows and doors constructed of unbreakable, bullet-resistant material having attachment means inaccessible from the exterior of a building.